a hanyo, a vampire and kagome
by animelover12345xx
Summary: inuyasha has been turned into a vampire and has been missing for 5 years and kagome dosnt know why and thinks he isdead but on day she finds him she finds out he is a vampire........, but tradgey awaits them contains sex,swearing and imanergive gore lol
1. Chapter 1: a day of a hanyo vampire

Chapter 1 

Inuyasha lays under a tree starring at the starry sky thinking of a beautiful girl with lushes, black shiny hair with the sent of which he could only dream, he thought he had to have her and if any one was too touch her he would rip there head off and throw it so far it would land in England.

As he dreamed of his beloved kagome and breathed in her sent which was not far away it was interrupted by a putrid smell which covered kagome sweet sent, he looked around him, swiftly thrashing his head back and forth. His heart raced as the sent got stronger, he thrashed his head back and forth more as he could not see a demon or human.

All of a sudden he felt strong arms around his waist and a whisper in his ears "you are mine, forever mine" suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck and felt his warm blood run down his neck, he tried to struggle but the pain was more intense, he felt a burning sensation flowing through his body He wimped in pain, he fell to the floor as the sharp pain in his neck realised except for the fiery sensation that flew through his body, his body curled, wining in pain, calling out for the one he loved but she could not here him, he felt cold, his heart beat slowed. The light he saw became only darkness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome is cleaning the plates from dinner "I wonder where inuyasha is, its unusual for him to miss ramen especially with his sense of smell he must of caught the sent" she said to her self "oh he his properly day dreaming as always" kagome turned around to find Sango at the door "oh Sango you startled me" Sango giggles "sorry, so your thinking of him then" kagome smiles and blush's and turns away finishing the dish's when a faint sound hit her ears "_kagome!!!!!" her eyes widened dropping the plate smashing as it hit the ground, she ran past Sago "kagome what is……" kagome continue to run _

_She ran into the dark forest, the others not so far behind her "inuyasha please wait, I am coming for you" she painted hard but continued running. She ran has hard up the hill to find inuyasha on the floor "no, inuyasha" she ran beside him throwing her self to the floor, she shacked him trying to awake him, tears falling down her face "inuyasha, please wake up" she looked down him to find drops of his blood on the floor, she went to check his pulse but as her finger tips touched his skin she flinched them back "inuyasha. You…your so cold" her hand went over her mouth and her eyes widened tears fallen like a water fall._

_Sango and Miroko come over the hill to find kagomes head sobbing into inuyasha chest and they heard the mumberling words "no, inuyasha you cant be, no body can hurt you, no body kill you, no body can take you away from me" Sano put her head into miroko's shoulder and miroko leaned his head on hers. Kagome turned to them "he's….gone…why.. Why… its not fair I didn't get to tell him how I feel" Sango walked to her hugging her "I am so sorry this had to hap……."a soft sound of a twig break made them suddenly turn round to only see a glimpse of bright red eyes and long black hair "hay" the dark figure suddenly turned round to run away. Kagome and the other's ran after it, they ran for a couple of minuets to find the figure had gotten away kagome punched a tree screaming out "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I will find you, you killed my inuyasha and I will kill you"_

_They walked back with there head down, they where walking back to where iunyasha's body lay, as they came to the spot kagome gasped to see inuyasha body had gone leavening nothing but a ripped piece of his komo on a tree, kagome ran to it a grabbed the piece of the komo and grasped it in her hand and smiled at Songo and Miroko "he must be alive, I knew it" the other did not smile but hugged her to see tears fall down her face once more. _


	2. Chapter 2: surprise!

Chapter 2

_**5 years later………………………………......**_

**It has been 5 years since kagome found inuyasha dead, cold as ice but when she and her gang chased the being who killed her beloved and it got away, but when she headed back to inuyasha body it was gone only leaving a trail of blood going into the forest and now kagome after 4 years has given up looking, she knows she will never find him and excepted he died but some piece of her always new he was alive, so she made a stone where his body once laid and always left flower's with notes saying how she felt about him and how she wished she could of protected him and now for the last year kikiyo had died and kagome took over the village as a miko and Sango and miroko had gotton married, Sango was now pregnant and expecting twins………………………………...........................**

"lady kagome!!!!!" called a little girl dressed in a white dress covered in painted pink flowers "yes Hiaki(Hi-ak-e)" the little hugged her tight "thank you for helping my mother" kagome smile and pats the girl on the head "my pleasure" the little girl ran of into a little hut. Kagome watched as the girl ran off and looked into the forest "hello inuyasha, how are you today? I wonder if your reading my note" a small tear run's down her face but she quikly wipes it away and smiled "Maby I'll go in the forest to come and se you" she walked toward the forest, passing tall trees and dead ones till she new she was close to the grave stone when a sobbing sound came from the stone, she panicked and hide behind a tree.

"_why. ……..Sniff….did this happen…to…me_ " kagome turned her head slightly to see silver hair, white ears and a ripped red komo. kagome gasped putting her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened and she whispered to her self "_inuyasha!" _The demon turned around with tears down his eyes "who's there show yourself" inuyasha sniffed the air before gasping "kagome is that you" she came out from behind the tree with tears down her face and smiled but inuyasha turned around hiding his face and kagome smile disappeared "what is it inuyasha" she put her hand on his shoulder but he shacked off "inuyasha what's wrong" he starts to walk off "kagome you can never see me again you have…….." he was interrupted by arms around his waist "inuyasha please turn to me, if you been reading my notes, then you know how I must feel" "but im not who I used to be" she let go "wha…wha…what do you mean" he turned to her and kagome gasped "re…red eyes are you full demon" he nodded no "no im something worse" "please tell me" tears feel down his face "im…a…….vampire"


	3. Chapter 3: inuyasha's point of veiw

Chapter 3

**(vampire demons are demon or half demons who have been turned into a vampire but because of there demon side they first blood more than ever the only way to suppress the vampire side is to be with his master other known as the person who turned him and feed of there masters blood instead but if a human was turned by a demon vampire she would as well absorb his or hers power basically they would become a demon vampire but if a human was turned by a normal **

**vampire then they would be a normal vampire)**

Previously: "kagome you can never see me again you have…….." he was interrupted by arms around his waist "inuyasha please turn to me, if you been reading my notes, then you know how I must feel" "but im not who I used to be" she let go "wha…wha…what do you mean" he turned to her and kagome gasped "re…red eyes are you full demon" he nodded no "no im something worse" "please tell me" tears feel down his face "im…a…….vampire"

Kagome stood silent as she trembled eyes wide open as she saw his red eyes and his extended fangs "kagome, please say something" inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his blood red eyes "I will understand if you……." all of a sudden he felt her warm lips on his. She pulled back "I don't care what you are, your kiss is warm although your body is cold, your heart is warm to me, but I was so empty without you, that day you died, I died inside, my heart broke, my mind had split and every object reminded me off you, although I gave up looking but I small part of me heard your heart beating " inuyasha let is lips press on hers once more.

All of a sudden inuyasha pulled back swiftly and his face crinched and he fell to the floor and there stood a figure kagome wished she never saw "Ki….. Ki….kikiyo" the young woman stands pale and evil and looks down and inuyasha with an angry look "that will teach you, I knew you would be here, vampire demons cant be with humans and without me you would of killed this little bitch by now actually that would not be so bad"kagome looks at her with an angry face and kikiyo just smiles "ohh what you gonna do" all of a sudden kagome throws a pinkish light at her "that you bitch" kikiyo dodges the fire "oh it looks like me taking the person she cares for makes the tiny fragile human" all of a sudden kikiyo gasps as inuyasha grabs her leg "kikiyo please ……. I beg please leave her ahhhhhhhh" kikiyo panics and asks nicely "kagome give one of your bows now!!!!!!" kagome quikly gives her the bow "what are you going to do" kikiyo gets the sharp end of the bow and slides it across the palm of her hand and directs the dripping blood into his mouth but inuyasha tries to refuse "drink or your going to kill someone without a thought and I know you don't want that NOW FOR FUCK SAKE DRINK IT!!!!!!!!!" inuyasha swallow's the blood and wipes his mouth and starts to cry "im so sorry you had to see that… this is why we cant" her face turns red "kikiyo I will kill you for what you have done" kikiyo smiles "how do you know it was me you mindless fuck" "because I remember the day I found inuyasha and saw the glowing red eyes and the strong smell of not inuyasha blood but yours and I cant get the image of my head of those evil eyes"

Kikiyo picks up a weak inuyasha and gives a snigger "you took him so I took him back" kikiyo disappears into the trees as kagome falls to the floor and sobs inuyasha name and punches the ground………………………………......................................


	4. Chapter 4:together

Chapter 4

_**Inuyasha POV……………………………….......**_

As those sweet lips pressed against mine, I felt peace but I felt my first build up as I smelt not only the sweet sent I had not smelled in so long but the smell of her blood but I choose to ignore it but all of a sudden a sharp agenising pain hits my back, I let go of the kiss although I did not want to but the pain was so bad and now my body felt weak from the pain it was hard to fight my first, for my sweet loves blood, whines came from my thought but when I heard kagome's voice say my masters name I became angry, "that will teach you, I knew you would be here, vampire demons cant be with humans and without me you would of killed this little bitch by now actually that would not be so bad" my anger built so much, I might of loved her once but kagome had always been on my mind, I visit the place where I had been turned.

one day because I couldn't get kagome's sent out of mind and I wanted to smell just one more time but I walked myself to that horrible place to find this grave stone with my name apon it about 2 years ago and she left me a note saying.

"oh my sweet inuyasha I miss you so bad, why did you go if you where here my lips would never let go of yours I would let them stay there for eternity till I stopped breathing"

after that I snuck away from my master every couple of days and visited it to find new notes I did this for two years but now I have put my kagome in danger and now my master wants her dead, how dare she, my reaction was to grab her leg, but my body was at it limit the first was to bad, I was losing control but I heard "kagome give one of your bows now!!!!!!" all of a sudden I could smell the strong smell of kikiyo's blood, I didn't like drinking blood not even hers most of the time if I was losing control I would lock my self in my room and never come out and when I woke up I would have kikiyo's blood around my mouth and the awful taste but this time she was trying to give me her blood while I was still me, I kept moving my head but I heard " drink or your going to kill someone without a thought and I know you don't want that NOW FOR FUCK SAKE DRINK IT!!!!!!!!!" I wasn't doing this for me or her but for kagome as I did not want to hurt her so I let the drops of blood hit my tongue as the drips of blood slowed I felt myself coming back but I was so weak my eyes became nothing but blackness, and all I heard was the sobbing of kagome………………………..

I awoke in my bed, back at the hut in the middle of nowhere, the pain of my back had gone and so was the wound. I picked myself up with an angry look on my face and started to walk to the living room where I smelt the sent of kikiyo next to a fire. I stormed up to her with a scorned look on my face, she just gave me a weird look "what is it my darling inu…….." I swiftly grabbed her neck and put it up against the wall and showed her my fangs the closed my mouth again "why did you do this to me, and you call me darling one more time and a swear to god…….." I realised what I was doing and let go and looked at my hand I felt so sorry I didn't know why, why should I be sorry, she turned me into this monster, she made kagome think I was dead, I filled with emotion and fell to the floor crying and felt kikiyo's hand on my shoulder but moved it away "inuyasha do you really want to know why I turned you and why you act different to a normal vampire like me" I looked her with a weird expression, how could she be saying vampires where normal, we are monsters, we suck innocent blood to keep alive "yes I would like to know why" she made me sit down the knelled beside me and told me"

"I was told by the vampire who turned me that if I was to turn you,…………. you are a vampire demon, because of the demon side within you, you first blood more than any other vampire and the only way to suppress it is to drink the blood of your master well the person who turned you… I took advantage of this I wanted you away from that kagome, I wanted you and when I was brought back by being turned into a vampire"

"wait you where dead I thought to be turned you had to be alive"

"before I died when I was human I was a friend with a vampire because I found him almost dead I took pity on him although I knew what he was, so I looked after him and healed him and he told me that if I gave him a small bit of my blood for him to keep then he would repay me someday, I found this weird at first but I agreed to it anyway. He gave me a vile and with a dagger he made a small incision and put the blood in a vile then when my ash's where found well you know that bit of the story when I once came back and I was a soul stealer but when I was destroyed once again he stole some of what was left of the ash and mixed it with his blood and the blood I gave him and preformed a ritual then I came back as a undead vampire but back to you when I knew the a demon vampire would need his master all the time, I found you in the forest and without a thought i bit you pumping some of my vampire blood into you but because you called for that bitch……………………"

I reacted so bad and slapped her round the face and dug my claws into her hand "ow inuyasha your hurting me" I smiled "good" all of a sudden I felt one of claws in my neck "I don't want to hurt you sweetie but you have giving me no choice" all of a sudden I felt the claw slide through my skin and I felt the blood drip down my neck "how dare you" she gave me a sad but powerful look "im your master and you do not hurt me or think of human girls………..look im so sorry I just don't want you to go hurting yourself by hurting other I care about you" I swiftly stood up so angry so upset "you should of thought about that before turning me into a blood sucking maniac" I put my hand to my neck to stop the blood and walked out of the door to find the one person who would comfort me and I would do the same………………………………...................................................................................................................

Next time: inuyasha goes to find kagome to tell her he loves kagome but Kikiyo isn't to happy what will she do………………………………...


	5. Chapter 5: Blood control

Chapter 5

Kagomes POV……………..

I saw that horrible woman carry my inuyasha into through the tree's, I wished I could run that fast so I could follow him but I knew I couldn't so I ran back to Sango and miroko to tell them the news's that my one and only was alive.

I ran back with excitement, I couldn't wait to tell them although I was filled with anger and sadness there was a small part of me that was happy to know he was alive so I ran, ran as fast as I could, I could see the hut and outside was my three best friends Shippo, miroko and pregnant Sango. I saw Sango wave at me as she saw a rare happy, excitement in my eyes, I ran up to her and suddenly hugged her "wow what's all this happiness for" I couldn't hold it in it burst out like a balloon "he's alive Sango he's Alive" she gave me a wired expression but I saw a smile "who is Alive" I burst out again "inuyasha he's alive" her eyes widened and her mouth became wide open "oh my god really" I saw shippo's face light up and he said to miroko "he he alive, I knew he would be" miroko smiled at Shippo and rubbed his head "yes really though……………." my smile faded as I remembered what just happened, I saw Sango smile fade to see my happiness fade "what, what's wrong with him"

"but…sniff…..he's….sniff…a….. vam……. vam…." "A what" "A Vampire!" Shippo looked at me with a displeased face and Sango and everyone's eyes widened and bucked up the courage to ask me "how did this happen" I felt my tears flooding but I knew I had to tell them that are lost gang member "kikiyo turned him the day we thought we lost him and the reason for his dissaprence is because she stole him" everyone's face angered and Shippo said "how dare that bitch touch him" I was surprised what my adopted son just said "Shippo you might be nineteen now but please swearing isn't……….oh forget it you deserve it" Shippo turned his head "mother kagome how was he when you saw him"

he called me this because when inuyasha died he felt he had lost a farther figure so I decided to adopted him, he always thought of me as a mother figure anyway so I decided to let him call me mother and he always has so I told him "I cant really tell but I know he's not his self oh and that kikiyo injured him because she caught us kissing" Shippo eye brows lowered "how dare she hurt him just for love happening" I know I should be but I giggled "Shippo I know you gota girl-friend but don't talk like that its kind of weird" I remember that day he brought a young fox demon home called mia hignoma , she was such a sweet girl and Shippo had totally fallen for her and now she lives next door "fine sorry but I rarely get to………" suddenly Shippo lost focus of kagome and started towards the hill, I got worried till I heard him mumble to himself "inu….inuyasha!!" that name made my heart race, my heart warmed in happiness I turned around to find him walking towards us I shouted his name and he stopped to wave his arm, that one gesture made me feel with so much happiness that my face light up and my smile widened.

Iunyasha's POV……………………………….........................................................................................

Kagome ran over to me hugging me so tight but I didn't want to let, I put my face and dug it deep into hair inhaling so much of the sent I missed, she looked at me smiling endlessly "inuyasha kiss me" I didn't hesitate to kiss her and swiftly pressed my lips against hers like in the note we would stay like this forever but the sound of Shippo's voice made me pull back "hello inuyasha, oh my god its true, your alive and back and……"I saw this strange figure but I slightly recognized him "oh my god Shippo is that you" he smiled "yea you where gone for 5 years so iv gotten taller, stronger….." "oh stronger Maby ill fight you some time an see who stronger" all of a sudden I heard the laughing of my dear friends Sango and miroko but my eyes widened more when I saw the giant bump on Sango stomach "so Sango miroko finally knocked you up huh!" I saw her blush "hay hold up inuyasha she did this willing" "sure miroko sure!" we all giggled, I missed this with the gang when we insulted each other but laughed anyway, with kikiyo she was always trying to make me love her and it was always awkward and the only time we interacted was when I was losing control but here I could be myself the hanyo self but something stunned me, my throat became dry, I grabbed my chest feeling I was losing it because Shippo has cut his finger on his blade he was trying to show me….

oh no im losing control please no not now I have to………………………..ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Next time: inuyasha has lost control and thirsting for Shippo's blood, kagome tries to keep him carm and locks her self in a room with him, miroko goes to find kikiyo will she help inuyasha to carm or will she let him suck Shippo's blood dry? Find out next time


	6. Chapter 6: Love can save us!

Chapter 6

**Iunyasha's POV **………………………………....

I grasped my chest as my first started to take over me, it was telling me just to suck the blood and all this would be over but Shippo I was always close too, Ahhh the pain in my chest is rising, kagome please take it away.

**Story's POV**………………………………..................................................................................

Kagome picked up inuyasha "Inuyasha please, just look at me and only me it will go away I promise" inuyasha deep red eyes stared into kagome "ka……..kagome" she slightly smiled at him "what is it" "bl…bl…....blood !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo in fear ran away "run away Songo and miroko now, I'll try and keep him calm" they nodded "Songo go home im going to find kikiyo, if she is the only one who can stop him from this blood fest then I'll try and persuade her" "thank yo……" inuyasha started struggling but kagome still held onto him "blood…blood…blood!!!!" kagome still held onto him struggling to keep a hold of him "Inuyasha come with me, we will go to my bedroom" "ka….kagome…help…..m" she stood stunned "Inuyasha, is that you are you still there" inuyasha looked at her with a mad look on his face "ahhhhhhhh I want Blood…….ahhhhhhhhhhh….kagome" tears fell down her eyes. Kagome put his arm over her and took him to her room and locked herself in to keep him away from the others.

**Kagome POV**………………………………..............................................................................

I didn't think of the conciseness, but I thought if I was to die I would want the person I loved to kill me. Seeing my Inuyasha in pain made my heart hurt so much, I could tell some of him was still there but he was losing control of himself, I never thought he would do this, I had to help him though if I didn't stop him, he would surly start drinking my blood. My heart started to race as I saw his deep red eyes stare at my throat, as he licked his lips "bl………..bl………blood" I trembled as he got closer towards my neck "inuyasha please………..if your still there, you know you don't…." all of a sudden I felt I sharp pain in my neck, I tried to struggle but he had pinned down "inu……..yasha pl…ease" all of a sudden I felt the long teeth exit the hole it had created and inuyasha started at me with my blood sorrowful amber eyes once more.

**Inuyasha POV………………………………...........................................................................................**

All I saw was darkness covered around me , till I heard the begging screams of my kagome and suddenly my eyes saw my teeth on kagome neck…………what the hell.. How could I do this to her. I pulled them out straight away. But I could taste her blood in my devilish mouth, all of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach I felt so bad as she looked at me with such fearful eyes and her hand tremberling covering my teeth marks "ka…kagome…im so sorry"

**Story's POV………………………………..................................................................................................**

Kagome looked at him with tears "kagome I….I have to go" just as inuyasha stood up kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips "please don't leave me…..not again…don't put me……." inuyasha put his finger to her lip "but look what I did to you any longer and I could of killed you" she hugged him and put his head to her chest "but you stopped didn't you so that means you love me and this heart you hear is yours…..I would risk my life for you" inuyasha shoot up with a sad expression "but why would you risk your life for a killing machine like me" she smiled "because that day I thought I lost you I wished I was there to protect and……………. Because I love you I couldn't bare to lose you again" inuyasha smiled at her "kagome I love you so much that I cant bare to hurt………." she stood up "inuyasha please…sniff…………..let me deal with stuff like that when it comes to that I love you to much" kagome went into her bag to get a bandage, when she about to put on inuyasha offered to put in on for her "here let me" inuyasha put on the Banda and sweetly kissed it, she giggled "inuyasha that tickels" just as there lips where about to co e into contact there was a aggressive nock at the door "I'll get it" said kagome inuyasha stayed in the room all of a sudden there was a scream from kagome that stunned inuyasha as he ran to find kikiyo had a knife to kagomes and miroko's throat "hello darling inuyasha"…………………………….........................................................................

To be continued……………………………..

_**Hi guys soz about the wait. Had a bit of writer block but I got great ideas now and ready to make more if I get 2 more reviews then the next one will be up by Tuesday afternoon **_


	7. Chapter 7: A Baby and A Baby

Chapter 7: A baby

Kagome gets up to answer the door smiling at inuyasha "inuyasha wait there". inuyasha stayed in the room all of a sudden there was a scream from kagome that stunned inuyasha as he ran he was only to find kikiyo had a knife to kagomes and miroko's throat "hello darling inuyasha……………………………

Iunyasha's eyes widened "kikiyo wha…what are you………….."She gives a evil smile and continues his sentence "what im a doing…………...oh just holding you best friend and girl friend hostage"

Inuyasha could see kagome trembling and could smell the fear of miroko

"kikiyo please don't kill me I have a child on the……………." all of a sudden miroko heard a small moans coming from the kitchen.

Kikiyo inhaled air through her nose again gave a evil smirk "oh miroko it seems that your wife's water has broken mm...mm what to do" kagome's head turned to the kitchen, inuyasha and miroko did also "I shall deliver your child for you my friend" inuyasha said simperfeticicly .

Just as inuyasha turns around "no inuyasha" inuyasha turned to kagome

"inuyasha u cant one smell of blood and you'll go berserk again…….please go with her…we…sniff….met again I promise"

Inuyasha nods "kikiyo if I go with you will you release them"

Kikiyo smiles "yes I will your all I came for" inuyasha with his head down walked towards her.

Kikiyo through the two to the floor and held her arms out as kagome watched inuyasha go into her embrace they disappeared. Miroko scrambled himself off the floor and ran to songo in the kitchen,

"miroko it hurts" he ran to her side kneeling down next to her "songo look at me" songo didn't respond, miroko lifted her head and stared into her drowsy eyes "sweetie look at me and only me, im here now…… its gonna be alright" kagome came rushing in with a bucket of cold water a damp cloth and some towels" she ran to he legs "song sweetie I need you to breath for me ok" songo nodded weakly "lady kagome do you…." "I know what to do I was trained by lady Kiyada" he nodded.

Kagome puts some warm towels underneath songo and opened her legs "miroko hold her hand she gonna need the sorrport from you" he nodded and grabbed her hands "miroko it hurts really bad" "I know huni but it will go away soon and then we get a beautiful baby you would like that wouldn't you" she turned to miroko and smiled.

Kagome handed him a damp cloth "here dab her for head its cools her and calms her" miroko grabbed the cloth and be ginned plotting her forehead "ok songo it looks like your ready now push" songo gave a hard push then stopped taking in a large breath of air and moaned "ok songo again I can see the head" songo gave another hard push pausing again "huni keep going are baby is almost out" she pushed again crying in pain "ohh ha-ha look ok songo one more push and your there so push! Songo pushed one more time then only to hear the cries of a young infant "it's a little baby boy" songo and miroko smiled.

"here you go mummy and daddy! Kagome smiled handing the baby over to songo……….. Kagome then started to feel her stomach and her eye widened "miroko take the baby and go and put him down to bed it looks like you may have another child" miroko's eyes widened "oh please I cant go through this….." "songo calm down this one wont hurt as much but calm and push for me" songo started pushing again one push after the other till she once again heard the cries of a baby "it's a girl" songo smiled "oh a girl….miroko we have a girl" miroko ran down into the room to see he had a small baby girl as well "what shall you call them" songo thought then "I got it we will call the boy mirogo and the little girl fumiko… how does that sound huni" he nods and smiled in agreement "I love those name" "me two"

As they look and smile at the children in there cribs kagome puts her hand to her neck moaning in pain, miroko and songo look at her with worry "what is it lady kagome" she screams out in pain falling to the floor shaking and foaming at the mouth. Miroko runs to her side to find two holes in her neck had black gunk coming out of it.

All of a sudden in a reaction songo runs outside and screams inuyasha name………………..

To be continued,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Soz for the wait I had GCSE's this week so I have been revising the next one up will be soon **

**Thanx for waiting **


	8. Chapter 8: Another Vampire

chapter 8: Another Vampire

kagome lays on the floor shaking and foaming at the mouth, maroko ran to her side kneeling down "lady kagome! lady kagome!" he sat beside contunues calling her name but she continued to shake and didnt repond but said small moans "in...inu...inu...inuyasha".

sango ran outside with tears in her watching the hills and calling "INUYASHA! INUYASHA" she watched for him the hirizons watching him to come but he didnt come.

MEANWHILE...

a painful moan came from inuyasha as he hit the floor with bleeding whip marks on his back "oh inuyasha why would you do this to me, leaving your master, feeling so lonley and unloved" inuyasha turned to her with anger in his eyes "you deserve to live alone you evil bitch" she whiped him again, inuyasha fell completly to the floor "oh you are such a naughty doggie, im going to have to punish you my swwet inuyasha" he looked at her, his eyes widened to find she was naked "kiki...kiki...kikiyo" she turned away "oh your makeing blush inuyasha, stop looking" she giggled to herself "kikiyo i dont want this" kikiyo gave him a angry look and rolled him agressivly onto his back "you have no choice my sweet inuyasha, you are going to give a dead womon her child" his eyes widened he tried to struggle to his feet but she was to fast and straddeled him, her streanth held him down "oh i feel something in those hot trouser of yours" he struggeled more, she put his hand onto his covered member and started to move her hand sweetly "mm...inuyasha your makeing me so wet, i think im going to explode"

all of a sudden inuyasha ears titched as he heard the panicking sound of sango "Inuyasha kagome...is...DIEING!" a tears feel down his pale face "ka...kagome" he said with a sickening face, kikiyo looked at him with a smile "i can be her if you like..." all of a sudden inyasha's hand freed itself from her monstress grip and slapped her round the face, he stood up looking down at kikiyo who was liying on the floor naked with her hands to her painfull face "i dont love you, you cant be kagome no one can, and if you ever try to do that ever again i swear you will die for the last time so you never come back" at that point inuyasha was gone, running out of the door "inuyasha...why...ahhhhh you will pay for this...i loved you before that girl did i will have you even if that means haveing your child and killing you after" kikiyo picks her self up and punch's the wall creating a huge hole.

BACK AT THE HUT:

sango looks into the hills looking for inuyasha but she was interupted by mirokos helpless voice "no kagome please" sango stomch turned and she ran to the hut to find kagome hanging over the twins cot silently, sango slowly walked over to kagome "ka..kagome are you" kagome turned around suddenly, sango gasped to see kagome had blood red eyes "kag..kagome no you cant be" mirko backed her away. kagome smiled evily and turned to the cot again sniffing one of the twins neck and liked it, sangos tears fell "kagome please no please". kagome's mouth opened wide to reveal her fangs, the baby started crying also wakeing his sister. suddenly a rush off wind hit sangos and miroko's face and suddenly kagomes was on the floor with inuyasha holding her down just intime before the baby was bit.

sangos face smiled as she ran to her children and held both of them in her tight grip.

inuyasha looked down at kagome with a sorrow face. he lowered his head to her ear "kagome hear your master, turn back, forget your first its not you please mt sweet kagome" kagome screamed load. it sooned stopted til kagome looked at inuyasha and started to cry, he got off kagome and embraced her into his cheast "shhhhh its ok kagome, its over the darkness and evil is over" she continued crying into his cheast mumberling his name . inuyasha turned his head to sango and miroko "are you ok, was anyone bitten" they shaked there head. kagome unraveled her head to turn to sango terrerfying face "wa..wa...what did i do" miroko looked to the floor and then looked up at her with a reasureing smile "nothing you did nothing" kagome smiled at her kagome then turned to inuyasha with a sceard face "inuyasha whats happening to me" he looked away from her then back with tears falling onto his lap "your a..a..demon vampire"...

TO BE CONTINUED...

_HI GUYS SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN IV GOT MY GCSE's VERY VERY SOON SO I BEEM DOING REVISTION... BUT THANK YOU FOR THE SURPORT ANDD THE REVIEWS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO CONTINUE IF YOU CAN WELL HAPPY READING THANK U ! :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Confused

Chpater 9: Confused

kagome looks into inuyasha's sad eyes "inuyasha i cant be a vampire, how, how ,how?" inuyasha stands up and grabs her hand "we have to go kagome away from here" she looks at him with confused eyes "why, no i want to stay here please inuyasha" he agressivly pickes her up and puts her on his back "we cant stay here, kagome me and you can not live with humans" angrily she pushs him into the wall. kagome surprised put her hand over her mouth "oh my" he picks him self up to his feet "kagome please" she turns to him "no inuyasha im a human, i can stay here" he runs to her and embraces her "kagome your...not human any more but i will do every thing in my power to find a way of turning you back even if that means dieing for you" "no inuyasha im human i feel it"

"inuyasha how did this happen" sango asks but angrily miroko inturpts "he bit her i dont know when or how but he bit her"

"miroko my dear freind..."

"no im not you freind, look what you have done to kagome, she would never do a thing like that in her life and you come back and..."

kagome inturupts him "miroko please this is not his fault, its not anyone's"

"but..." miroko said sadly, kagome walks over to him and puts her hand onto his shoulder

"this is all kikiyo's doing, she turned inuyasha... the reason he bit me is because when shippo cut himself on his blade, inuyasha went beserk, i didnt want anyone to get hurt so i thought locking myself in the room with him would keep everyone safe but he went for me instead" inuyasha looks at kagome with those eyes again

"kagome i am so sorry for..." kagome put her finger to his lips "please i told you i know its not your fault" inuyasha grabs her hand "we have to go, im taking you to a demon vampire like you to ask if there is any way of taking this curse from you" kagome nodded.

Kagomes POV...

knowing this curse was apon me i knew i had to leave my dear freinds behind, i felt so bad for them, inuyasha they had alrealdy lost and now me. it was like are small but connected group was being pulled apart by the woman who had hanted us for years.

i went to hugg my best freind Sango, she embraced me and wispered to me "you be carefull ok" i gave her a smile and went to the person who always was like a brother to me and hugged him tight "kagome be carefull around kikiyo if you see her" just as i was about to pull away i could her the pumping blood in his neck, i felt like stone my body wouldent move "lady kagome, lady kagome" i heard his voice panic but his blood pumped faster, i wanted this so bad... what am i doing i got to fight this, all of a suden the sound fainted i could only hear the voice of inuyasha calling my name. i turned my head and smiled "yes" i backed away from miroko "sorry miroko i geuss I dont want to say goodbye" he smiled at me but he knew I was lying but he pated me on the shoulder anyway. inuyasha grabbed my hand and all of a sudden i didnt see the hut but blured trees beside me soon turning into feilds. i felt wind on my face then we came to a forest filled with darkness like i was in a fairytale story book in the big dark woods.

Story POV...

"inuyasha why are we here" he looked at kagome "taking you to a demon vampire who was a human once to"

"why"

"because she is the only one like you, there has to be some way she knows of turning you back again"

"inuyasha please i like you now we can be together now cant we i know i said I would prefere being human but..." inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and looked into her eyes

"kagome dont you know what its like being me, never being with the people you love, when smelling blood its not you its consent darkness and the smell of blood, that sceard feeling that you have do you want that do you"...

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Love With Blood

Chapter 10: Love with blood

**Inuyasha's POV…**

Why did my Kagomes have to get caught in the cross fire, I knew it was a bad idea for her to be with me but again I let my stupid heart take over "no inuyasha you heart is not stupid"

wait how did she know what I just thought "I don't know inuyasha I geuss I can hear what your thinking"

I turned to her. "Kagomes we have to take you to that woman fast the transformation is faster than I thought" she looked at me like it was a bad thing

"inuyasha I can be with you now I don't care about anything else" I knew she was lying from the beating of her heart

"Kagomes you know that isn't true" I went to hug her putting my head into her hair, her sweet sent that I knew was fading "I want you like you was before, I want that sweet smile, the sent you have the beating that I once knew, knowing I could protect you, that is my love for you but being what I am means you change "

She looked at me with her sweet smile "look at you, your still the hanyo that I loved" how could she think I was the same. I never felt like myself

she hugged me tight again but something was wrong her heart wasn't a sweet beat but fast and scared

"Kagomes what is it" I heard her mumbled under my cloths "blood the strong smell of…" why couldn't I smell this blood, I felt her struggling but I kept her in my tight grip but she was very strong and slipping from my embrace "Kagomes hear me please there no…" I looked around to find a travelling man bleeding on the floor but why was this not bothering me but why was she smelling this. I felt her struggle. I knew she wanted this body "inuyasha…..inuyasha blood give me please I don't like the blood, let this burning pain go away just let me devourer him please… no take me away no blood im human im human" I heard her begging but I remembered that kikiyo used to give me her blood to suppress the vampire within so I grabbed the knife from my pocket and slit my hand so blood was flowing from it.

I put the cut into her mouth, she struggled like she didn't want to drink it but I kept it there even though she pushed it away "Kagomes drink and this will end I promise" I felt the sucking sensation of her mouth, she stopped struggling and cried into my chest.

"get her into that cave now there's a spell to stop the scent of blood, quickly I will get rid of this" I turned around to see a young woman, with blond hair that fell to her waist and was wearing a red and black komo "NOW!" I picked up Kagome and took her into the large cave.

I sat her down on the floor, she opened her eyes to see me "Kagomes are you ok" she smiled at me then it turned into tears "I can taste blood still inuyasha did I hurt that man" I smiled at her "no Kagomes I gave you mine to stop the vampire within from taking over" she went to my hand and picked it up to her sad face "oh did it hurt" I nodded no then all of a sudden she licked the wound and kissed it, I know this was not being a vampire but to say sorry "are you still thirsty" she smiled at me and nodded "good well if you need blood for now I shall have mine ok" "no I don't need you to give me blood I don't even like the taste" "Kagomes im so sorry" she again shushed me with her finger and started into my eyes "oh inuyasha you really want me to" I looked confused "oh come on oh well then I shall do what you want me to" all of a sudden I felt those warm lips on mine, I felt happiness for the first time in my lifeless life, I put my arms around her pulling her in more close.

"uh..mm not in my cave" I pulled back suddenly to see the woman "sorry" she smiled at us "don't be sorry for loving her but come on there's someone else in the cave" I couldn't help but giggle and so did Kagome.

**STORY POV…...**

The young woman put her arm out a shacked inuyasha's hand.

"im chinaki (chin-a-ki) please to meet ya"

inuyasha smiled "im inuyasha and this is Kagomes "

Chinaki smiled "well its nice to meet you all" Inuyasha looked confused for a second.

"can you tell me why Kagomes could smell blood and I couldn't please" she smile.

"well when I saw you I could only sense one vampire because you lady friend here didn't seem vampire because she had never drinking human blood, anyway I have the power of shields' and I only recently found out that I could put a shield around people which can block the sense of smell to blood but because I only thought you where the vampire I put it around you knowing there was a bleeding body outside when I realised she was a turning vampire I ran out to help and that it and here we all are funny huh!"

Inuyasha looked confused for a second but after adding it all up he realised "oh so you mean there might be hope for Kagomes so can I have you help"

she looked with happy eyes "and what will that be about"

he gave a awkward smile "would you be the human demon vampire"

she smiled at him "ya and what's it to ya"

"well as I said I need your help"

"alright don't bark at me dog demon" she smiled at him

"inuyasha be nice she is very kind helping us, if you want help you need to be nice"

"sorry well can you please" he said with difficulty"

"well what do you want help with"

"well my Kagome is as you said just turning, but I don't want her to be what I am"

She smiled "yes I can help her" inuyasha smiled widely "What do I do"

"well inuyasha you have a master right" he nodded "well this means you have a chance to be who you where" Kagomes ran to his side "really"

"but it only works if Kagomes doesn't drink any human blood not even a drop"

"it works by killing the this kikiyo woman then that will release her vampire servants from the curse" the tow lover started to look at each other with glee then turned to Chiaki "why never did you turn back" "well I drank blood then my master was killed so I never I turned back I know is confusing but the curse is confusing, I wish I never drank that blood but I was weak and my master was weaker " the young girl looked to the floor but then looked up with a smile "but with this shield power I can stop myself so as soon as I can learn to use it on myself I will live as I used to so there still hope" she smiled at them, inuyasha knew that she knew that maybe there was no hope but he didn't say anything

"hay I've got an idea what if I come along with you and sheild Kagomes here so there is a chance you can turn back" they smiled at her" "you would do that for us" "sure, it will get me out of this cave anyways and I can help killing this vampire of yours I have come across a lot of fighting in my years" they smile

Inuyasha the ask "may I ask how old are you" she smiled and taps her nose "oh so rude a girl never tells her age" she giggle then goes to the edge of the cave "ya coming then"…..

TO BE CONTINUED…..

_Hi guys this is a lil earlier cause I had a lil bit of spare time on my hand, if the vampire curse is a lil confusing sorry I will explain it later when I have more time lol any ways I hoped you enjoyed it kk well happy reading _


	11. Chapter 11: New Freinds

Chapter 11: new friends

"so how did ya become a vampire"

Inuyasha puts his head down "I would rather not speak about it" "ahh come on it couldn't of been that bad" "I said I didn't want to talk about it" Kagomes puts a hand on his shoulder "alright! You should really stop with the barking ya know one day people are going to bite ya" she giggles to her self.

Inuyasha puts a fist to her "what's your problem you're a demon vampire, who wants blood all the time who can never turn back although your helping other's god, I don't understand you and to be honest kid you look eighteen…sorry" inuyasha lowers his hand and the happy look on Chaiki's face was gone which turned into a angry look, inuyasha eyes widened to see her body was on fire inuyasha backed away, then she said in a low voice "so you think you can threaten m…"

all of a sudden she went to the floor chocking holding her throat, "chaiki's are you ok" Kagomes ran to her side and stated to rub her back , she then looked up with a smile "im ok, sorry about that…..that seems to happen when I freighted or angry" inuyasha looked at her "sorry…. Why does this happen to you"

"well you see a vampire without its master is uncontrollable…when the master dies they say you shall turn back but I didn't instead I got this uncontrolled state where iv get this amazing fire power although I am not myself" inuyasha looked worried "so your saying this could happen to us"

"no you see in the chain there if there is still a vampire who has not drank human blood that means it can be broken but there is something else you must do" Kagomes looked up" and what is that" when the body of this kikiyo is burning (**when vampire die's they burn for up to 3 minute) Kagomes must bleed onto the burning master and the chain from that vampire shall break turning you human or hanyo again this didn't happen to me because I drank human blood when I first started out as being a vampire so it was to late for me but helping guys out makes it seem like im human helping out I mean its hard to explain but I would like to help you it makes me happy so do you understand, oh I did say stop with the barking or some will bite ya" she giggles to herself again and started to guide them out of the forest.**

"**Chiaki I must….stop" inuyasha turned around to see Kagomes holding her chest, gasping air. Inuyasha ran over to her "what is it Kagomes" "she needs blood, she a new born vampire and because she hasn't had human blood she thirsts for it" inuyasha once again slit his hand giving her blood, she recovered "sorry inuyasha, im sorry you have to keep doing that" he rubs her back and looks sweetly at her "hay don't worry I would do anything for you" "inuyasha you may have to do that a lot, she will thirst for it more and more so we have to hurry and find your master" he nods helping up Kagomes to her feet "only a mile to go and where out of the forest"**

"**why don't we run it will be faster" "a lot of people die in this forest so I need to be sure there no blood" he nods and walks on again to find the evil woman who awaits his arrival…**

**To be continued…**

**Hi guys if I get two more reviews the next one will be up in 2-4 day's k well hope u enjoyed k well bye **


	12. Chapter 12: Sango's Danger

Chapter 12: Sango's Danger

**KIKYO'S POV…...**

How could he do this to me. All I ever did was love him, care for him, turn him into something powerful what he always wanted then my recarnated self came along and ruined my past, that bitch ahhhhhhhh! M I smell fresh blood and I didn't have lunch today I guess a snack wont hurt

**STORY POV…...**

**There ran the little girl in the pink komo covered in flowers "little girl come here" the girl looks round and her face widens "lady Kagomes have you come to see me" kikiyo knowing she looked like Kagome acted to be her "yes little one now come here and give me a hug" the girl ran to her and embraced her tight "lady Kagomes you smell different" just as kikiyo opened her mouth a giant boomerang knocked her flying "fumi get inside this is not Kagomes it is a enemy run" the little girl ran into the hut "oh Sango nice to see that you had no complications with the birth" **

"**fuck off kikiyo and disappear, inuyasha is not here" she looked disappointed "oh is he not, oh well since you ruined my snack I guess I can have you instead" all of a sudden kikiyo was holding Sango's waist from behind "wa…...how did you get here so fast" she smiled as she smelt her neck "the speed of a vampire is good for catching pray, actually I know you want to protect that pitiful family I shall turn you instead" kikiyo opened her mouth wide and bit into her neck. Sango let out a scream as the black venom flowed through her veins "ahh MIROKO! Miroko!" as miroko ran out off the house to find only Sango on the floor "Sango what is it" "get away from me….take the kids" he looked sad "what is it" "she bit me. I can feel my self thirsting for you blood please take them away" miroko sat by her as her brown eye turned into a dark red and the fangs where formed….**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**I Know this is kinda short but this is an extra on what kikiyo is up two while inuyasha is looking for her lo any ways the next one will be up soon happy reading continue reviewing kk well bye for now **


	13. Chapter 13: Power

Chapter 13:

Chiaki smiled to the two followers and pointed to a light "see that light there that's the end of…" all of a sudden Chiaki feel to the floor, Kagomes ran to her "Chiaki what wrong" "sorry im just tired I guess putting that shield around you all day takes a lot out of me huh, ha ha I really over did it dint I" Kagomes rubs her back, all of a sudden Kagomes eyes widened

**Kagomes vision…...**

Flash: she see's a little girl calling kikiyo, Kagomes and runs to hug her

**Flash: kikiyo reveals her fangs just about to bit into the young girl**

**Flash: Sango's boomerang knocks her over in time **

**Flash: kikiyo is holding Sango from behind, Sango struggles but she cant escape **

**Flash: kikiyo bit into her neck injecting black venom, Sango falls to the floor in pain**

**KAGOMES COMES OUT OF THE VISION…...**

**Kagomes lets go and gasps for air, inuyasha runs to her "Kagomes what is it" SA…Sango has been turned by …KIKIYO!" inuyasha eyes widen and he punch's the tree beside him knocking it over "Why….Why is she doing this all just to have my child" Kagomes swiftly Turns to him "WHAT! What do you mean?" **

**Chiaki then interrupts "Wait what kind of vampire is she" Inuyasha turns to her "Undead .Why?" "well if she was to have a child it would be born dead, the only way to awaken a dead born is to have a demon Vampire give the Infant its blood and power, killing the demon vampire in the processes to give life to the dead infant" Kagomes's Eyes widen "wait so is that why she turned you" "well wouldent she done that to me ages ago though" Kagomes look's to the floor then looks to inuyasha "well she still has feelings for you Right well maybe she couldn't go through with it till she really knew you would never be with her " "Yea but that doesn't explain why she turned your Friend into a vampire, she wouldent have enough power to revive the infant" **

"**She wants us to come to her, find her so she can take me" **

"**yea but she doesn't know im a vampire and that we have Chiaki on are side" "Kagomes no offence im glad to fight and help but because you haven't had human blood yet your powers are very weak, you may be able to read minds and see visions but your strength wont be as strong, and any way the more you use your power the more you will want blood, if you want your friend to be turned back as well then you need to stay strong I can only shield you for so long" Kagomes nods and puts a shoulder on Inuyasha "I promise you inuyasha you wont get hurt by her even if that means I die…" inuyasha grabs her arms "no one will get hurt, you wont die and we will save Sango, we have to go to her fast to stop her from drinking anyone's blood, she can be a back up if you where to drink blood" Kagomes and Chiaki nod…...**

**To be continued…... **


	14. Chapter 14: SANGO!

Chapter 14

"Sango please no…no" Miroko held his children tight backing into the corner of the room "bl…..blood"

Miroko stared into her blood red eyes shaking with fear, Sango got closer and closer revealing her fangs to Miroko, he closed his eyes tight, pulling the twins in close to his chest . When he opened his eyes Inuyasha was holding Sango's arm's with one hand and Inuyasha's bloody hand in Sango's mouth "Sango drink my blood it will calm you, my blood is very powerful, think of your children" She wasn't responding, Inuyasha closed his eyes and his hands started to glow saying strange words "_melo, condra, sela, Madrid, condo, slepla, mando, fasben" _with these words Sango feel to sleep, kagome's eyes widened " what did you do to her" Inuyasha put Sango to the floor with care.

"that's my vampire power with those words and my touch I can put people to sleep, don't worry I had to she wasn't drinking my blood she wanted humans, some vampire don't take to the vampire blood when berserk and will go crazy so if I put her to sleep for a little while then I can give her the blood" kagome nodded "I will give her mine I haven't had human blood yet so I must have some human blood left" Inuyasha nodded handing her a Knife "here cut your palm that's where you have not turned into full yet that's where most of the human blood will be"

Kagome put the knife in-between her palm, squeezing the knife. She closed her eyes and pulled the knife back, she moaned a little bit from the pain but then let the dripping blood fall into sago's open mouth. Inuyasha ripped a bit of his komo and rapped it around kagome's hand.

Chiaki ran over to Miroko and helped him up "and who might you be" she smiled "my name is Chiaki, a demon vampire helping your friend to break the curse they have to turn them back" he sighed "great another vampire demon that's all the twins need, more danger" she smiled at him again "hay I can make shields that can stop them for thirsting for you children so don't go blaming me k"

"Sorry I Just…." she smiled "just worried for the kids I know….please don't worry we will have you Wife fixed in no time" Miroko smiled to her "can I hold your children" he smiled awkwardly the passed the twins to her "hay you little cutie pi…" her face turned weird "take them quick" he grabbed them quickly, she turned to Miroko and with a deep voice "those children born to a monk and a demon hunter, powerful blood, vampire shall want them, they shall want demons, power is in these children, they have demon blood… a power has been put on these children from the gods" kagome and Inuyasha looked around and grabbed her arms "Chiaki wake up" she shacked her head "sorry, what did I say" Miroko explained to her what she had said, kagome looked to Inuyasha "hang on Sango and Miroko don't have any demon blood so why do they, why are they "

"well how do you think demons came about, they where born from humans but the gods gave them powers from a animal or insect, but these days it is rare for two humans to have Hanyo children" Inuyasha explains. Chiaki buts in "yea but this is a good thing, when they are older they will be like there mother and farther but have more power to…" kagome's face widen "that's why the future never has demons because they eventually get wiped out" Chiaki face turns confused "hang on how do you know about the future, I know you have that vision thing going on but your powers are to….." she smile's "well I from the future, I was born there but the well that seems that only I can get through brought me here so here I am" "cool"

Sango opens her eyes to the gang "hay everyone what hap…" all of a sudden a knife was flung into Sango chest. Miroko ran to her "Sango don't go not now" Inuyasha went to her "she only has 5 minutes to live the only way for her to lie is to give her human blood…Miroko give her your blood it's the only way"…...

TO BE CONTINUED:

_Hi guys hope u like the new chapter….keep reviewing please…..kk well c ya soon _


	15. Chapter 15: A Poem

_Kagome's poem to Inuyasha _

_Kagome's __**POV...**_

Why oh why are you in my mind

Every thing I see is you

Why oh why are you on my mind

But me you only see through 

Warm so sweet so tender

When the lips of are's they meet 

So warm so sweet so tender 

But something troubles you though seeming so sweet

So beautiful so angry oh but so true

Protecting me like you always do

You handle me with care just like my ma

Never leave me my sweet Inuyasha

Even in the darkness that we share 

There will always be light oh how you care 

I always see red, no blue like the sky's 

But I always think of you amber eyes 

Although with fangs I seem to be a freak 

I know my love is only what you seek 

So I always look to the sky above 

And always hope there is always your love 

_Hi my fans of this story thought I would write a little poem for you guys in the middle of this story to show how kagome feels….. hope you enjoyed its just a little love poem mushi I know but I like mushi so there anyways hope you enjoyed _


	16. Chapter 16: Save Me

Chapter 15

Songo held the nife in her heart, she gasped for breath as the pain was intence. miroko looked down at sango with tears in his eyes "sango ill will save you" he kneeled beside her and put his hand to her face "but to save you, okay huni your gonna have to drink my blood okay" her eyes opwned wided and she shaked her head, inuyasha put a hand on miroko's shoulder and gave a sympertheric smile "miroko you must hurry she dosent have much time left without your blood she will..." miroko turned away in horror to the word death.

SONGO'S POV...

The knife flew into my black of a hole heart, i felt the way it riped threw my heard skin, i heard how the knife brook through my iron plates. what did i do i was just lieing on the floor, happy to see my husband and my two children safe, also happy to see that kagome and inuyasha was alright too... but this pain was so hard to ignore, i heard miroko shout my name and how he look down beside me...i felt his warm tears against my ice cold skin and as they hit the wound, his tears where soothing. it wasnt taking the pain away but because they where his, it was like being touched by him.. i could feel his hand opon my face now and his soothing words and it felt so warm, diffrent to when i used to touch him, there was no diffrence but now it was like a a low heated fire apon my face. but then i was stunned i heard him say that i had to drink his blood, how could i do this... i would never but he said it was the only way, i wanted to feel my children in my arms again, i wanted to feel my husband inside me again and his arms to embrace me like he always did, i wanted to hear his pervouse words that always made me laugth, but i didnt want to drink his blood, why oh why do these things have to happen to us dont we deserve a break.

* * *

miroko hurried up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen table, then ran back to his dieing wife "sango huni now this might not be what you want but this is for your own good okay, this is for your children as well" miroko put the nife between his palm and pulled the nife back so blood was dripping from the wound and directed to her mouth and let the blood fall into her mouth. inuyasha quikly pulled the knife from her heart and she screamed, miroko fliched and held her head to his lap, she held onto his clouths gripping them tight and still moaning from the pain but comforted that he was there, everyone watched as the wound slowly closed and the blood dissapere. everyone gave a out hale in relife as Songo lifted herself up "thank you everyone" Sango said. kagome put a hand on her shaoulder then hugged her tight "dont you ever do that...sniff...again" she crued into her shoulders.


End file.
